This type of auto-loading shotgun is known from US 2011/0308126 A1. It comprises a lock movable inside a lock housing between an open position and a closed position, a barrel, a magazine disposed below the barrel, and a feeder system for lifting a cartridge delivered from the magazine to the height of the barrel. The feeder system comprises a feeder consisting of two separate components, with a lower component that swivels about a transverse axis and the actual loading port that swivels independently of the lower component about the transverse axis. A lever interacting with the lock is hinged to the lower component of the feeder, which lever has a dual function. On the one hand, the lever hinged to the lower component of the feeder holds the lock in the open position and thereby functions as a lock catch when the lower component of the feeder is prevented from moving upwardly by a lateral magazine hatch. On the other hand, the lever hinged to the lower component of the feeder serves as a control element, by means of which the lower component of the feeder, together with the loading port, is lifted so as to be able to insert a cartridge into the barrel when the lock travels forwardly into the closed position. Because of the two-component design of the feeder with its upwardly swiveling loading port, this prior-art self-loading shotgun allows a cartridge to be inserted into the magazine even when the lock is open; however, this cartridge is not retained in the magazine, but instead is pushed onto the loading port after the loading port has been swiveled back by the magazine spring. At the same time, the magazine hatch is swiveled by the cartridge now disposed on the loading port in such a manner that the lower component of the feeder is released and can be swiveled upwardly together with the loading port. Via the lever hinged to the lower component of the feeder, the lock is released at the same time so as to be able to move into a closed and locked position. Since during the insertion of a cartridge the lock is actuated as well, this self-loading shotgun cannot be loaded independently of the locking movement.